Alexa's Nights at Freddy's
by Darth Cody
Summary: Alexa DiGino (OC) is the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What surprises lay hidden within the walls? Read on to find out. Ties into my AU of Fnaf and takes place two months prior to "Metal's Night in Sister Location."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Sonic The Hedgehog. They belong to Scott Cawthon and SEGA respectively. However, Alexa (my OC) belongs to me.**

 **A/N: This story takes place about two months prior to "Metal's Night at Sister Location."**

* * *

As I step through the door, I take a deep breath. I haven't been inside the restaurant in years. I'd passed by many times, though. I glance over at the stage, where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stand motionless. I can tell even from where I am that they are moving slightly, as if they're breathing.

My smile fades as I pass Pirate's Cove and see the "Out of Order" Sign in front of it. I part the curtains to see Foxy, in a similar position to the others. He doesn't seem to be in the same condition as them, though. His furry suit is withering away, and both of his endoskeleton legs, as well as his non-hooked hand are exposed.

I frown. Foxy has always been my favorite. Then again, I like all of the animatronics. I sigh and close the curtains again.

I step into the office as the phone rings. "Hello? Hello, Hello," stammers the voice. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get started on your first night." I tune him out, since I already know the deal. I flip through the cameras, seeing a room that looks sort of like the older establishment. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica are on a small stage. Mangle (who looks good as new) is off to the side. BB is over in the corner near the Puppet's box. JJ is nowhere to be seen; she's most likely hiding in the shadows. I briefly wonder where Golden Freddy is.

I snap out of my thoughts when I notice an empty the room designated as the Toy Room, but it's completely empty. It makes me wonder what was in that room or why it's been abandoned.

As I lower the screen, I check the time. 11:45 p.m. My eyes start to droop, and I feel my head start to tilt, like it usually does when I start nodding off. I suppose a fifteen minute catnap wouldn't hurt." I say to no one in particular. Almost immediately, I'm wrapped up in a dream.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago. Many of my friends from school were there, including my cousin Luna and Cody. I remembered that I was staying with Luna that weekend because my mom was away on business. We'd all gathered for my sixth birthday party. We'd started opening presents. Cody had given me a toy lightsaber modeled after Obi-Wan Kenobi's (from A New Hope, by the way.) Luna had given me a new baseball hat. I can't remember what many of the others got me._

 _Then, Bonnie came out with the birthday cake. I remember being confused because I'd expected an Ice Cream cake. Bonnie said, "I got the cake fowa the Birthday girl!" The kids all giggled at the Bunny, especially when Foxy groaned and walked away. I always wondered to this day why he hates when someone says "Fowa."_

 _Bonnie was halfway to the table when he slipped and landed face first into the cake. I remember being too busy laughing as he stood up and wiped frosting from his face, licking it off of his lips. His eyes were closed, and he said, "Wow. Toy Chica and Mangle did a great job with this cake." We started laughing even louder as Luna's Mom came back with the real cake._

 _The rest of the party was a blur to me. The next thing I remember is waking up to the sound of thunder outside. I realized I was still in the restaurant. It was a lot less friendlylooking at night, and I panicked. Someone walked up behind me. "Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" I didn't answer, but turned around and saw Freddy standing there, his eyes glowing slightly in the dark._

 _Instead of saying something, I screamed, and bolted. I scampered around the main party room before taking cover under a shelf in the Toy Room. I curled up in a shivering ball, whimpering. Footsteps came into the room, and voices were heard._

 _"Poor kid's scared to death."_

 _"How did she get left here?"_

 _"I don't know, Freddy."_

 _"I'm a cupcake." Came another voice._

 _"You're right, Cupcake." agreed the first voice. "We should do something."_

 _Foxy came running into the room. "I just checked the night guard, and he's fast asleep. I tried banging on the doors, but he won't wake up."_

 _"Foxy, try to get Golden Freddy." Freddy said. "Maybe he'll know what to do about the kid."_

 _"Right on it." Foxy replied, before turning to leave the room._

 _Bonnie bent down, peeking under my hiding place. "Huh-Hey there, kiddo," He greeted cheerfully. "It's okay. Come on out. We're friends." He reached his hand out to me, but being the fearful six-year-old I was, I tried to bare my claws, which I don't have, and smacked his hand away. He pulled his arm back, then after a minute, reached back under again._

 _"Hey, kid," he said playfully. "Gimme five."_

 _I slapped his hand away again before realizing what he'd meant, and a smile tugged at my face. I slapped him another high five, and giggled. He removed his hand and said, "It's okay, kiddo. Come on out. We don't wanna hurt you."_

 _Slowly, I crawled out of my hiding place, looking up at the towering animatronics who ran the place. The toys were also present, and Puppet was sitting in his box, looking at me with curiosity._

 _I felt tears well up in my eyes as I ran up and hugged Chica's legs (At the time, I only came up to their knees.) Chica patted me on the back as she picked me up, and said, "It's alright, you're safe. That's it, let it out."_

 _Foxy came back into the room, followed by Golden Freddy._

 _"Well, Hello there," Golden Freddy greeted in his ghostly, wise voice. "Are you alright?"_

 _I sniffled, and nodded. "Aren't you the birthday girl?" He asked. I nodded again. Golden Freddy rubbed his chin in thought, and asked, "Is there anyone we can call to tell that you are here?"_

 _I nodded, and replied, "Y-Yes. My aunt Christy and my cousin Luna were here earlier. They were the ones who brought me here."_

 _I saw the confused look on most of their faces. They must not have realized that I was a Human-Born, and I decided to explain. "My aunt was the one who brought in the cake when Bonnie slipped and got that other cake all over his face."_

 _Understanding, Golden Freddy asked, "Do you know her phone number?"_

 _I told him what it was, and he teleported out of the room. Toy Chica walked over to me and asked, "Are you okay, cutie? Do you need anything?" I shook my head, saying, "No thanks."_

 _Golden Freddy returned a few minutes later. "I spoke with your aunt," He explained. "She will be here in the morning to pick you up."_

 _"Thank you," I replied. He tipped his hat._

 _From there, I remembered playing with the animatronics. Foxy, Mangle and I played Pirate for a while, then I drew a few pictures of them, and by 5:30, I was asleep._

 _When the restaurant opened sometime later, Aunt Christy arrived. She entered the building with Luna following her, sleepy-eyed. I was asleep by Pirate's Cove, and Foxy looked up at my aunt. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her." Foxy gave her a pirate's salute as she scooped me up. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."_

 _"She wasn't," Foxy replied. I peeked an eye open and waved goodbye to him as my Aunt left the building, and he waved back, before getting himself ready for the day._

* * *

I wake up, realizing it's already 2 in the morning. I've been asleep for a full two hours. I stretch, feeling how stiff my muscles are. As I flick through the cameras, I wonder if the animatronics have seen me yet, and if they recognize me. Though of course, I doubt they've met many human-born Cheetahs since that day.

Suddenly, movement catches my eye, and I see Foxy running down the hall towards me. He reaches the office before I have time to close the door. But rather than jumpscare me, he pauses. He and I look at each other for a full minute, before he utters a single word. "Alexa?"

 **A/N: And that's that. In my story, We're Sorry Mike, Chica mentions an incident in which a little kid was left in the building after hours. I bet some of you might have guessed that Alexa was that kid. As for the Night Guard who was on duty that night, he got fired for sleeping on the job during the entire incident.**

 **Next chapter, the Animatronics are officially reunited with Alexa. Until then, Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out!**


End file.
